Un Cupcake en menor escala
by Vinxter
Summary: Vi es una agente de Piltover muy obstinada y despreocupada por su trabajo, hasta que un día Caitlyn queda incapacitada (no de una manera normal) y la ciudad se sumerge en un caos donde ella debe tomar el mando, todo valoran tiene una historia que contar para el caso y muchos campeones de la liga se ven involucrados. /aguante el yuri XD/ /no se asusten/ /multiship/
1. Prologo

Prologo:

V: ¡Caitlyn! ¡Quedate conmigo un poco más! Por favor...- gritó aquella mujer de cabello rosa que inundaba la habitación de ese líquido que expulsaba angustia, tristeza y miedo, miedo de pensar que ahora se quedaría sola... la mujer de ojos escarlata bufaba y discutía con su cañón con forma de tiburón.

-Maldición es tu maldita culpa, le ¡pegaste a quién no era!- ella cambió su tono de voz a uno más grave mientras movía la boca del cañón de arriba abajo - _pero si tú fuiste quién apuntó no yo-_  
Mientras la terrorista seguía ensimismada hablando con sus armas, la mujer de grandes guantes se levantó del piso con la cara mirando al suelo, su cabello rosa cubría las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos además de una expresión de ira.

La chica cargó sus guantes, aquel brillo azul que emanaba de ellos era mucho más fuerte que nunca, Vi corrió rapidamente hacía la posición de la chica del cañón con los guantes en alto. -¡JIIIIINX!-


	2. Chapter 1 Head Shot

Capítulo 1: Head Shot

La tarde era tranquila, los pájaros que anunciaban la primavera cantaban sin cesar, los arboles crujían por el viento y la ciudad estaba bajo control, todo gracias a la sheriff de Piltover y su fiel compañera, Vi la policía rebelde sin causa.

Como era de esperarse las cosas estaban igual de pacificas en la central de policia donde se resguardaban la sheriff y su compañera haciendo el papeleo y todo lo relacionado a los expedientes con los casos ya resueltos.

Caitlyn escribía en su computadora como poseída mientras Vi jugaba con un avioncito de papel tirándolo de un lado a otro, parecía una niña con aburrimiento evitando la tarea. De esta manera siguió hasta que el avión cayó en la taza de té de Caitlyn.

Ya estaba cansada de la holgazanería de Vi así que le demandó a que se quedara quieta y le ayudase con el papeleo.

Vi contestó tranquila y echada en su silla con rueditas en la cual andaba girando hasta vomitar.

-Sabes que esas vainas no van conmigo, a mi déjame las tareas de pegar puños y atrapar criminales que con eso si te ayudo-

-No todo el tiempo es andar pegándole duro a todo el mundo, la ciudad está como un bebe descansando y quiero que se mantenga de esa manera el mayor tiempo posible, detesto que seas tan holgazán y no cumplas tus deberes-

-¿Holgazán yo? ja ja no estoy haciendo locha, solo estoy tomándome un descanso, y tu deberías hacerlo también , mucho trabajo te pone gruñona-

-No estoy siendo gruñona, soy tu jefa y te estoy diciendo que tienes que hacer tu trabajo, ahora-

-Y mucho té, histérica-  
-hablo en serio- Dijo irritada  
-Ok ok, ya voy señorita trabajo- Vi se dirigió a su silla y comenzó a ojear el papeleo, pero sin leer nada. Vi empezaba a cabecear, cerró los papeles y se levantó de la silla, había ya había pensado en algo para desaburrirse un poco, mantenía una sonrisa apenas notable en su rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente a la sheriff.  
-Hey Cait quieres desaburrirte un poco-  
-Ya te dije que...- Vi no le dio tiempo a responder, pues se le acercó rápidamente, tocaba su cuerpo con gran intensidad sin dejar que la sheriff la detuviera, las risas se escuchaban por todo el edificio, Vi no dejaba de mover sus dedos ágilmente en los puntos débiles de Caitlyn. -Vi detente, *sigue riendo* no hagas eso-  
-Ni hablar, no hasta que dejes de ser tan aburrida, esta oficina sería mucho mejor con tus risas- así continuó durante un rato. Los agentes oían completamente lo que sucedía en la oficina, pero no se atrevían a hacer nada pues a la sheriff no le gustaba que la interrumpieran en lo que sea que hiciera en su oficina.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, una emergencia estaba en curso más las risas desmesuradamente fuertes de las chicas no dejaban escuchar el tono del teléfono.

En esos momentos llegaba el defensor del mañana Jayce con una caja de rosquillas de la tienda de la esquina, se le notaba bastante entretenido con las rosquillas, el escuchó el teléfono y las risas también cosa que le disgustó mucho, se supone que es el el que debe hacerla reír, nadie más.  
-¿Alguien sabe que ocurre allí arriba?- Los policías que estaban con el alzaron los hombros en forma de negación. Una de las pasantes redirigió la llamada y contestó, una anciana de voz quebradiza relataba a través del móvil que había un ataque terrorista en el sur de la ciudad y que habían alrededor de cincuenta rehenes en un edificio de seguros. La pasante comentó esto a Jayce, el joven héroe sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba aquel ataque terrorista y aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea solo había una persona que era capaz de hacerle frente, Vi. Decidió subir al segundo piso tocar la puerta y esperar a que abrieran pero esto no sucedió, trató de forzar la puerta pero esta estaba con llave por lo que se dedicó a golpear más fuerte la puerta.

Vi estaba encima de Caitlyn aún con su oleada de cosquillas cuando escuchó la puerta la primera vez.  
-Vi quieta ya- Dijo Caitlyn en un tono más fuerte y agitado, alejó a Vi de encima y trató de reponer el aire, detrás de la puerta resonaban golpes en toda la habitación, no había oficial que faltase al respeto la oficina de la sheriff tocando de esa manera, a excepción de Jayce, Vi abrió la puerta con desgana mientras Caitlyn reacomodaba su uniforme.  
-Lamento incomodar sus jueguitos, pero hay una terrorista con trencitas que está causando problemas en este momento en el sur y parece que hay rehenes de por medio-  
-No te disculpes Jayce fue nuestra culpa por distraernos en horas laborales- Contestó la castaña desde el fondo quién preparaba su rifle para la misión.  
-Bien, es la primera vez que me alegra ver tu cara, yo me apunto para romperle los dientes a esa tabla de planchar parlanchina- Vi sonreía al tiempo que golpeaba sus puños entre si.  
-Ok iré por mi martillo-  
Jayce estaba por salir pero la voz de Caitlyn lo detuvo -No, tu no irás a ningún lado, la central no puede quedarse sola, las patrullas deben estar en camino a la zona del epicentro del problema, lo que nos deja sin oficiales capacitados para resguardar el edificio, podría ser una trampa, nunca se sabe-  
-Cait esa es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar el día de hoy, ahora muévete cabeza de martillo- Dijo Vi empujando a Jayce a un lado y saliendo de la oficina con sus guantes al hombro.  
Jayce arrugó la cara, pero no enfrentó a Caitlyn, para el sus órdenes eran inquebrantables aun cuando no le gustaran. Antes de salir de la central Jayce tomó a Caitlyn del brazo y le dijo -Solo...No dejes que te lastimen ¿sí?-  
-Sé lo que hago Jay, gracias- contestó dedicándole una sonrisa.  
-Espera Caitlyn, quería preguntarte si ¿quisieras salir conmigo a comer esta noche? es decir no como una cita emmm solo como amigos a menos de que así lo quieras-  
\- Creo que no es el momento para hacer este tipo de propuestas- la castaña trataba de soltarse del agarre de Jayce pero este la apretó aún más. -Es por Vi ¿no?-  
-Vi no tiene nada que ver con mis decisiones-  
-Desde que esa... llegó no has tenido tiempo para mi-  
-creo que estas olvidando un detalle muy importante...No fuimos, ni somos nada-  
-Eso lo sé pero solo quiero recuperar algo de cercanía. Cuando éramos equipo estábamos todo el tiempo juntos pero ahora que la chiclosa está aquí no hay momento alguno para poder siquiera charlar-  
Caitlyn suspiró -Eso si es entendible, acepto- Los ojos de Jayce se iluminaron y comenzaron a brillar y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.  
-Cupcake apurate- Gritó Vi desde el auto y unos oficiales que estaban en la puerta se comenzaron a reir.  
-Si si ya voy y no me digas Cupcake-acto seguido la chica se subió al auto y se dirigieron al sur de Piltover.

-0-

Los policías estaban haciendo una barricada con sus autos al rededor del edificio que se encontraba afectado por unas cuantas bombas que la presunta terrorista había lanzado momentos antes, también estaban allí unas cuantas ambulancias esperando a los rehenes para revisarles. El ruido de las sirenas era incesante y poco alentador ya que lo único que hacían aquellos policias era estar detrás de sus vehículos esperando alguna muestra de movimiento. Todo esto hasta que llegaron la sheriff y la oficial Vi a la zona. Aparcaron el vehículo una calle.  
-Vi apresurate-  
-Eso trato- Los guantes de Vi se habían atorado en la guantera del auto, la peli-rosa comenzaba a frustrarse al igual que Caitlyn. -Bien hagamos algo, tu entra por la puerta principal, conozco a Jinx, ella siempre va sola y las trampas es algo que no va con ella, no es tan calculadora como lo eres tu. Cuando logre sacar mis guantes de este estúpido maletero te caigo. - Dijo con seriedad.

-Se supone que yo soy la mente de la operación, pero siendo Jinx en este caso... espero que aparezcas rápido- Aclaró Caitlyn para luego salir despedida con su rifle al hombro al edificio.

-No lo dudes- Vi sonrió para dar confianza en sus palabras.  
la castaña escuchó como una ventana se rompía mientras corría en uno de los pisos del edificio para luego escuchar una risa estrambótica seguida del sonido carismático de su ametralladora en funcionamiento, comenzó a disparar aleatoriamente por donde pasaba Caitlyn, aceleró el paso lo más que pudo para terminar dando un derrape **(con sus súper tacos sí)** quedando estampada a la puerta de conductor.

Lo primero que hizo estando allí fue revisar su sombrero violeta, ella estaba ilesa pero su preciado gorro no tuvo tanta suerte, una de las lentillas había sido perforada. Continuó mirando a su alrededor buscando un punto siego para poder ingresar, la barricada era completa la única manera de pasar era por encima o a través de los vehículos pero hacer esto era quedar como un blanco fácil, debía pensar en algo rápido.

Los pensamientos de Caitlyn se vieron interrumpidos por una voz por demás irritante venida de la psicopata. -Señorita sombrerotes me halaga tu presencia, pero me temo que no eres bienvenida en esta recepción sin embargo ¿está tu querida amiguita por aquí? Con ella si quiero charlar- luego de eso siguió disparando hacia el suelo sin medida.

-Maldición, juro que si te atrapo me aseguraré de darte cadena perpetua. Era mi sombrero favorito, bien piensa Caitlyn piensa- Caitlyn vio a lo lejos escondida en una esquina a Vi, sostenía en sus enormes guantes la tapa del maletero del auto. -¡La tapa! Eso es- Caitlyn le hizo señas con los dedos a Vi para que cuando ella diera la señal lanzara aquella tapa metálica.

Caitlyn levantó su gorro de manera en que se viera perfectamente a la vista de Jinx.  
Jinx dirigió su atención al gorro que sobresalía del techo del auto-Señorita sombrerotes levantate más para que pueda darte tu pepazo- comenzó a disparar de nuevo al gorro de Caitlyn agujereándolo como un queso. La sheriff ondeaba lo que quedaba de su gorro, esa era la señal.

Vi salió de su escondite y empezó a darse impulso mientras giraba hacía delante, soltó la tapa en un tiro perfecto y sin desviaciones que entro por la ventana rota golpeando a Jinx. Esa fue la distracción que Caitlyn necesitaba para entrar, se deslizó por el capó y siguió corriendo dentro del edificio, Vi no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo.

Al entrar se percataron que todo estaba muy calmado, no había ruido alguno, continuaron subiendo los escalones hasta llegar al cuarto piso donde se suponía que estaban los rehenes y por supuesto, la terrorista. Al llegar el cuarto estaba vacío. -Pero que mier...- las llamadas bombas masca fuegos fueron lanzadas desde una habitación al frente de su posición, Vi actuó rapido y empujó a Caitlyn fuera del rango de la explosión al tiempo que ella era expulsada hacía la pared. -AAGGGH- musitó Vi, sus botas metálicas se desquebrajaron con la explosión dejando solo sus pies descalzos y algo enrojecidos, calcinados. Vi cayó al suelo del dolor mientras gritaba. Caitlyn la vio horrorizada.

-¡Vi! Tus pies...-  
-Lo sé. puedo seguir no te preocu...-  
-Manotas llegaste, ¿te gustaron mis regalos? Aaggg que asco de pies traes, en mis tiempos se usaba zapatos.- Dijo de manera burlona.  
-¿Donde...están los rehenes?- dijo Vi entrecortada.  
-¿rehenes? O espera... ¿se creyeron lo de la vieja decrepita pidiendo ayuda? -  
-Hasta aquí llegaste bastarda- Habló en voz alta la sheriff con su rifle en alto, Caitlyn apretó el gatillo.  
-¿Intentas asustarme sheriff? Tu nunca has matado a nadie y no lo harás ahora-  
Efectivamente la bala paró en la pared a muy pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Jinx, la peli azul tomo la delantera dejó caer su ametralladora y sacó de su cinturón su pistola zapper. - ZAP- Dijo y disparó su pistola zapper a Caitlyn haciéndola gritar, cayó a suelo inmovilizada.

\- Este round en mio- Jinx agarró de su espalda a carapescado su lanza cohetes y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lanzó uno de sus cohetes hacía Vi.

Lo que siguió a continuación a los ojos de Vi fueron como en cámara lenta, Jinx lanzó el cohete y escuchó un alarido fuerte de Caitlyn, de alguna manera la castaña se movió en frente suyo recibiendo todo el impacto.

La onda de choque hizo que ambas fueran desplazadas hacía atrás, Vi rompió una de las paredes con su armadura y Caitlyn cayó encima suyo, inmóvil. La peli rosa seguía desorientada, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor pero aún con la visión borrosa se dio cuenta de que la sheriff estaba junto a ella sorpresivamente el cohete no la despedazo parecía estar desmayada pero Vi no estaba en todos sus sentidos como para notar ese detalle. Comenzó a gritarle y a implorar que se levantara.

-¡Caitlyn! ¡Caitlyn! Responde Por favor ¡Quédate conmigo un poco más! Por favor...- gritó aquella mujer de cabello rosa que inundaba la habitación de ese líquido que expulsaba angustia, tristeza y miedo, miedo de pensar que ahora se quedaría sola... la mujer de ojos escarlata bufaba y discutía con su cañón con forma de tiburón.

-Maldición es tu maldita culpa, le ¡pegaste a quién no era!- ella cambió su tono de voz a uno más grave mientras movía la boca del cañón de arriba abajo - _Pero si tu fuiste quién apuntó, no yo_ -  
Mientras la terrorista seguía ensimismada hablando con sus armas, la mujer de grandes guantes se levantó del piso con la cara mirando al suelo, su cabello rosa cubría las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos además de una expresión de ira, sus pies ya no eran ningún impedimento, la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo estaba en su momento de éxtasis.

La chica cargó sus guantes, aquel brillo azul que emanaba de ellos era mucho más fuerte que nunca, Vi corrió rápidamente hacía la posición de la chica del cañón con los guantes en alto. -¡JIIIIINX!-

La terrorista no se movió, agarró su ametralladora y apretó el gatillo con esperanza de que detuviera a Vi con una lluvia de balas, pero esto no sucedió, su gran arma rosa y con orejas de conejo se le había atravesado una bala y ésta se trabó.

El golpe frío del guante de Vi la levantó del suelo despojandola de sus armas. -¡Aaaahh!- fue lo único que pudo decir al caer de nuevo a suelo pues Vi no le dio tiempo al lanzarle otro puñetazo que esta vez la llevó al otro lado de la sala. Jinx comenzaba a tocer sangre pero eso no detenía su sonrisa de psicopata que llevaba siempre consigo.

-¿Sabes lo que más me gusta hacer manototas?- Vi ignoró lo que dijo y siguió golpeándola.  
-Bien, no me escuches pero cuando te des cuenta y mi cuerpo este frío como el hielo este piso se vendrá abajo- Vi detuvo su momento de frenesí -¡¿Que?!- la chica de cabellos azules reía descontroladamente mientras sostenía en su mano un interruptor con un único botón rojo y una pantalla con unos numeros que mostraban 0:10, al oprimir el botón este número empezó a descender. Vi entro en un estado de shock y recordó a Caitlyn. En ese momento dejó en paz a Jinx y salió corriendo a recoger a Caitlyn, ese momento de descuido fue suficiente para que Jinx se arrastrara hasta sus armas, lanzó una mascafuegos con seguro por la ventana para romper el vidrio y se montó en carapescado, Jinx salió volando por la ventana mientras Vi recogía a la desvanecido sheriff del suelo.

Los oficiales vieron a Jinx salir del edificio antes de escuchar la explosión dentro del edificio. Había mucho humo en el ambiente como para ver algo, el piso había colapsado por completo, escombros era lo único que se veía. Los policías entraron al edificio con las pistolas en alto por si había alguien más dentro, pero nada se movía. Los paramédicos entraron también, todos empezaron a buscar a ambas agentes que estaban desaparecidas aún.

De entre en humo apareció Heimerdinguer, el pequeño yordle andaba en su auto cuando escuchó la explosión. Se acercó a uno de los paramédicos -¿Que acaba de pasar?-  
-La sheriff y la agente Vi estaban dentro junto con la terrorista pero se escapó cuando explotó el edificio- respondió el paramedico.  
-¿y ellas dónde están?-  
-Las estamos buscando en este momento-  
-¡Cielo santo!-El profesor Heimer se dirigió hasta adentro.  
Al llegar se encontró con más de veinte personas intercaladas entre oficiales y paramédicos buscando a las chicas.

Haimer pidió que se salieran de la oficina y que trajeran su auto a la puerta, le lanzó las llaves a uno de los policías y este fue a ello, los demás por otro lado se resistían a salir mas esto no fue impedimento para el. Sacó tres mini torretas de su bolsillo y agregó que solo él podía sacarlas ya que esas torretas destruirán los escombros para volverlos más manejables pero que era necesario dejarlo solo. Los hombres fueron saliendo uno a uno y las torretas comenzaron a funcionar.

Desde el primer piso los hombres se preguntaban qué pasaba en el tercer piso por las luces azuladas que salían de las ventanas. El profesor se sorprendió cuando por fín las encontró acomodó sus lentes para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era lo correcto -Esto no es posible- Debía actuar rápido, se sacó su bata de laboratorio y la colocó encima de los cuerpos de las agentes de la ley, llamó a los paramédicos y ordenó que las dejaran en su auto. Los médicos objetaron rotundamente ya que por lo que lograban ver debajo de la bata, las heridas eran graves. Heimer no dejaba su posición y para no alargar más el suplicio de las chicas accedieron a que él se las llevara, las acomodaron en la camilla con cuidado de no quitarles la bata y las subieron en el asiento del pasajero. *Entre menos gente sepa de esto mejor* pensó continuó su camino hasta su laboratorio donde las trataría.


	3. Chapter 2: Un pequeño gran Problema

Capitulo 2

Su cabeza daba vueltas, escuchaba cada cierto tiempo unos un pito, sus ojos le pesaban y le costaba abrirlos, poco a poco fue sintiendo las agujas en sus manos y el oxígeno que le era suministrado por un tubo en su nariz, y luego un ardor suave pero incesante de las rodillas hacia abajo.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, tomó consciencia del lugar en el que estaba, la luz de la lámpara la le molestaba y procedió a levantarse.  
N  
V: Mierda otra vez aquí, debió ser grave- Vi por alguna razón había perdido la memoria de su última batalla por lo que no sabía porque estaba tan herida y conectada a esos aparatos.

V: Y...que le pasó a mis piernas? Dios Caitlyn se va a enojar mucho conmigo- dijo mientras arrancaba la intravenosa de su mano y se colocaba unas chanclas que estaban al lado de la camilla, al intentar levantarse Vi se desplomó hasta el suelo, sus piernas aún estaba muy debiles para mantener su peso.

V: Maldición cuando debí haber bebido para estar así- Gritó

?: No hueles a alcohol, por lo que es poco probable- dijo con una voz aguda una pequeña niña detrás de ella.

V: pero que pu...-

La niña puso su dedo en la boca de Vi -Mas respeto chiclosa, sin vulgaridades aquí-

V: No me chites, no tengo porque tenerte respeto alguno mocosa, a la única que respeto es a mi... a Caitlyn-

-Tengo todo el derecho a chitarte, tu eres la grosera aquí-

V: ¿grosera yo? Tú me estas gritando a mí, y tu eres la que me debe obedecerme, soy mayor que tu-

-yo soy más inteligente que la única neurona que tienes para decir eso así que callate-

V: yo tengo mas experiencia que tu- -al menos yo no culpo al alcohol cuando no recuerdo que pasa conmigo, alcohólica-

V: ahora estoy segura que no estoy borracha, pero...eso no te incumbe-

En ese momento se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose Para mostrar la enorme cabezota del Heimerdiguer.

H:¿qué es todo este alboroto?-

entonces vio a Vi en el suelo y a la niña a su lado con una mirada bastante desconcertada.

H: cielos Vi no estás en condiciones de pararte. Chiquilla ayúdame a pararla-

-Si...profesor Hemjemerdimer-

H: ya te vas acercando-

Luego de dejarla de nuevo en la camilla Heimer le dijo a la niña que esperara en el pasillo, ella asintió y luego salió de la habitación.

V: Gracias por eso enanito, esa mocosa ya me estaba estresando-

H: Mmm, bien niña déjame examinarte-

El científico sacó un palito de madera y se lo puso en la lengua para mirar su boca, luego le puso el estetoscopio y revisó su corazón y así continuó un rato examinándola con diversos aparatos médicos en la espalda, orejas y ojos y determinó que estaba bien físicamente sin mencionar las heridas superficiales y su pierna rota.

V: Ya deje eso profesor, quiere decirme ¿qué me pasó y donde está Caitlyn?-

H: La paciente muestra síntomas de amnesia temporal seguramente debido a la explosión y algún golpe en la parte prefrontal del cerebro...- la pelisora agarró al yordle de la bata y lo levantó hasta dejarlo frente a frente.

V: deja de decir ese montón de chorradas que no entiendo y dime porque estoy aqui ahora o te parto el Guinsoo-

H: también muestra acciones violentas y mi diagnóstico es... que tiene un muy mal temperamento señorita, ya terminé bájame y te explico- dijo bastante fresco aun mirando a su libreta.

H: ¿Estas segura que no recuerdas nada? -

V: en lo absoluto-

H: mmm esto es malo, pensé que podrías aclararme un poco de lo que pasó ese día-

V¿ese día? Espera ¿desde cuándo estoy aqui?-

H: desde hace una semana-

V: ¿Dios que cagada hice para estar dormida una semana y estar tan...bueno hecha mierda, estoy segura que Jinx tiene algo que ver con eso, tenemos que hablar con cupcake quizá ella sepa que pasó-

Heimer aclaró su garganta y se acomodó su garganta.

H: Bueno ese es otro detalle que quería hablar, te diré lo que vi. Estaba en mi auto lleno a una conferencia de científicos anual y muy cerca de mi posición se escuchó una explosión tremenda y al asomar mi cabeza vi a lo lejos un rastro de humo y con el, el lanzacohetes de Jinx.

rápidamente pensé en las únicas personas que se le han enfrentado sin miedo y me dirijí al lugar, ustedes estaban escondidas entre los escombros...-

V: espera ¿Cait estaba conmigo cuando eso pasó? ¿dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¡Dímelo enano!-

H: Si está bien emm... no sé cómo decir esto pero yo también quedé complétame te atónito cuando lo vi-

V: no comprendo-

H: Vi... esa niña que acaba de salir... es Caitlyn-

Vi parpadeó un par de veces, se quedó paralizada al tiempo que palideció un poco, luego de quedarse como _internet explored_ una momento gritó -¡¿QUE?! ¡¿La mocosa regañona es mi cupcake?! no no no eso no es posible ósea no-

H: al remover los escombros te encontré abrazando a una niña con el mismo vestido morado, pero le quedaba muy grande, esa loca patológica debió haberle dado una especie de proyectil a Caitlyn en medio del combate antes de la explosión ya que encontré rastros de pólvora en el vestido-

V: pero eso no explica porque ahora tiene ocho años-

H: al investigar un poco más a fondo encontré magia circulando en su sangre-

V ¿magia? Pero en Piltover no hay magia-

H: eso solo indica que Jinx o quien le haya dado la bala, fue a dar un paseo a ciudad Bandle-

V: entonces en ciudad Bandle está la cura, debemos ir allá ahora-

H: No sé si sea seguro ir en este momento verás... esta última semana luego del incidente la delincuencia se disparó enormemente y parece que Jayce ha estado muy ocupado como el nuevo detective en jefe de la comisaria, es temporal claro...hasta que Caitlyn llegue a reclamar su puesto.

V: esto es una completa locura, definitivamente debo salir de aquí-

H: tomate las cosas con calma por el momento, no puedes mantenerte en pie si quiera, no es un inconveniente para mí que te quedes el tiempo que necesite para recuperarte-

Vi suspiró y se recostó en la almohada de golpe. -Bueno unos cuantos dias pero apenas pueda pararme me iré a ciudad Bandle a buscar una cura para Cait-

H: como desees eso ya es cosa tuya pero cuando recupere la memoria no estará contenta con lo que dejaste atrás en la ciudad-

V: será más fácil con ella al mando-

H: va pues- el científico estaba por irse hasta que Vi le gritó de nuevo y con un tono de voz mas calmado -Hey enano, ¿puedes... contarme algo sobre la mini Cait? Lo que sea pies si voy a cuidarla quiero estar preparada-

H:¿cuidarla? No creo que sea buena idea-

V: por favor, yo soy responsable…es como cuidar un perrito ¿no? Comida, una cobija y llevarla al baño de vez en cuando-

H: tu ultimo pez dorado duró tres días-

V: plisssss yo la cuido bien ándale-  
Heimer se palmó la frente y asintió -esta bien, pero tendrás que pasarme un reporte cada tres o cuatro días-

V: oky ahora desembucha-

H: a ver... la niña despertó al día siguiente con jaquecas, al principio no recordaba absolutamente nada, obviamente le dije como se llamaba y supuse que tenía alrededor de ocho o nueve años así que eso le dije, a los tres días comenzó a decirme que te recordaba, aunque no de la forma "normal" no sabemos de dónde pero parece que te tiene un aprecio...fraternal, ósea tiene un recuerdo muy vago de tí pero ha estado bastante interesada en tu bienestar el resto de la semana. Ella ha sido de mucha ayuda para cuidarte a pesar de su edad-

V: esa es Cait, ahí está pintada mi jefa- rió

H: Cait querida entra por por favor-

Continuara...


End file.
